


Padre Orgulloso

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erula, ErwinxCarla, Español | Spanish, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot Twists, Yaoi, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Erwin cree, reafirma y defiende a capa y espada a su perfecto hijo Levi. Hijo de su difunta esposa Kuschel, lo ama como si fuera de su propia sangre. Cuando empieza a enamorarse de Carla, el terror se apodera de él, el joven Eren Jeager es una amenaza, va a descarriar a su hijo.. y él... debe impedirlo.Riren/Humor/One Shot/Plot Twist - Para Charly Land Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa!
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Carla Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Padre Orgulloso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charly Land](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charly+Land).



> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Y resucitando... me tomé esta semana, venía con mucho estrés... ahora me siento un poco mejor y a partir de hoy, en forma paulatina y tranquila iré actualizando todos los fics, no desesperen. Esto es para relajar un poco, ¿me dicen que les ha parecido?
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, yo solo los uso con fines de diversión.
> 
> Advertencias: Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, plot twist (i love it), nada más.

.

.

**_"El sexo sin amor es un asco._ **

**_Pero yo no le hago asco a nada"_ **

**_Anónimo_ **

.

.

**_Erwin entró en la habitación sin tocar, no hacía falta, según su punto de vista, porque su amado hijo Levi era un ángel caído del cielo._ **

-0-

Era padre soltero, la bella Kuschel había partido al paraíso hacía ya siete años. El joven ahora tenía unos flamantes dieciséis, se destacaba como el brillante alumno que era, ya sea por la rígida disciplina que él siempre le imponía o las cuantiosas horas que lo obligaba a estudiar.

Todos los días religiosamente revisaba sus carpetas para verificar sus tareas, como así también sus notas. Todos los días se deshacía en elogios con su perfecto retoño. Levi no le causaba problemas, al contrario, sus profesores siempre destacaban su colaboración y sus ansias de superación constante. Era, además, un eximio jugador de ajedrez, con varios campeonatos regionales ganados (ahora había entrado en las ligas nacionales), y le encantaba jugar al tenis, su increíble resistencia y equilibro (heredados de sus progenitores), lo hacía un rival duro de derrotar. Además tenía una fuerza de voluntad a prueba de balas, por lo que jamás faltaba a los entrenamientos, y aunque su entrenador decía que tenía condiciones para torneos, el joven no quería destacarse en ese ámbito. "Suficiente con el ajedrez", le dijo a su padre y el rubio lo aceptó.

Todos los días religiosamente se levantaban ambos a las 6 am, hacían una hora de ejercicios, se bañaban, desayunaban juntos y Erwin lo llevaba al colegio en el auto, donde el joven entraba a las 8:30 am. Cada vez que miraba a su hijo no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Su porte, sus modales, su impecable vestimenta, la cara de su amada Kuschel, perfecto, Levi era perfecto. Sólo había un pequeño detalle que lo tenía inquieto, y ese era que nunca le había presentado una novia, aunque tampoco estaba le hacía feliz la idea de que cualquier pejelagarto enredara a su amado arcángel de la perfección. Pero, ¡hombre!, que Levi ya era casi un adulto, en términos de crecimiento y hasta el momento no mostraba signos de que alguien le gustara.

Bueno, el chico tenía un itinerario por las tardes más apretado que el metro en horas pico, con lo cual tampoco le quedaban demasiado tiempo libre, la única que lo visitaba seguido era su amiga Hanji, y sabía que no pasaba nada con ella porque la joven tenía un novio de nombre Moblit. Tamborilleó los dedos sobre el volante. No iba a decir que estaba asustado… bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez un pouitín preocupado. Suspiró, se dijo que se estaba haciendo demasiado problema. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Y justo cuando se estaba preguntando eso, una bicicleta casi se estrella contra su capot de su vehículo, o mejor dicho fue culpa de él no fijarse a tiempo y casi llevársela puesta.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —dijo disculpándose, para toparse con la cara del hijo de la nueva vecina.

"Nueva" era una forma de decir, porque Carla Jaeger hacía ya un año que se había mudado al vecindario, vivía justo al frente. También madre soltera, criaba a Eren, un joven de la misma edad que Levi, pero parecía mucho más grande por su altura y su musculatura. El chico practicaba boxeo, o eso había escuchado, tenía cara de "chico problema". Un piercing en la lengua, varios anillados en la oreja derecha, uno en la ceja, gustaba delinearse los ojos como una chica, a veces se pintaba las uñas de negro, siempre vestía ropa dark y escuchaba rock, que en la jerga de Erwin era igual a ser adorador de satán. ¡Y sus modales, por Jesucristo! Cuando fue a presentarse con su hijo ni siquiera se dignó bajar de su habitación.

Carla en cambio era hermosa, una mujer refinada y delicada, amable y de sonrisa preciosa. Trabajaba buena parte del día, y se deba cuenta que no podía cuidar tan bien del chico que se descarriaba cada vez más. El joven lo miró con mala cara y siguió su camino. Él era el motivo principal por el que no quiso invitarla a salir. ¡Por Dios! ¿A quién le gustaría un engendro así en la familia? Especialmente porque podía contaminar a su puro y angelical querubín de pelo azabache. Suspiró y se fijó con mayor cuidado para salir del estacionamiento de la escuela e irse al trabajo.

-0-

Era inevitable, la atracción entre ellos dos era inevitable. Carla había invitado a Erwin a una barbacoa, a él y su hijo claro estaba. Hubiera sido un día genial sino fuera por sus hijos. Uno, Levi estaba tieso como un cartón pintado, aunque al menos se mostró bien educado, en cambio el otro esperpento de ojos saltones y verdes, se portó de manera grosera todo el rato. ¡Por Jesucristo nuestro señor! Si ni siquiera se había sacado los auriculares en todo el almuerzo.

—¡Eren! —Lo llamó Carla por quinta vez y el chico giró la cabeza perezosamente—. ¿Te quitas los auriculares un momento? —El chico obedeció con cara aburrida —Levi y tu encárguense de levantar la mesa y lavarla vajilla, Erwin y yo iremos a buscar helado para el postre en la tienda del barrio.

El muchacho rodó los ojos y se puso de pie murmurando algo entre gruñidos. Levi pidió permiso y comenzó a ayudar de inmediato.

—Erwin, lo siento tanto —dijo Carla apenada mientras ponía los tarros de frutilla y crema americana en el carro, se enjugó una lágrima con el dorso de su mano—. Es tan difícil para mí, sé que Eren parece un chico difícil de tratar, pero juro que no es así, lo juro, es un chico dulce y muy atento… Pero… el que su padre nos abandonara le ha afectado mucho…

—Entiendo perfectamente, para nosotros tampoco fue fácil armar una vida sin Kuschel, pero eres muy permisiva con él. Por su propio bien es necesario que trates de darle un poco de disciplina…

Carla lloró más fuerte y Erwin se sintió fatal, la abrazó sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo siento, no quise ser tan-

—No es tu culpa… —dijo la mujer tratando de calmarse—. Pero es que esas eran las palabras de Grisha antes de irse, que yo era demasiado blanca con él, ¿pero cómo podría? Lo amo demasiado, ya ha sufrido tanto…

Erwin suspiró, esto era más complicado de lo que creía, por primera vez sentía que su corazón nuevamente volvía a latir desesperado, no podía negárselo, se estaba enamorando profundamente de esa menuda mujer, pero a la vez le aterraba que ese desgarbado muchacho influenciara negativamente en su perfecto hijo… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Mientras en la casa Eren se sirvió un vaso con refresco, ya habían terminado de lavar, secar y guardar. Y sus padres no volvían, estaba molesto. No le gustaba como su madre le sonreía al rubio idiota, y como el rubio idiota la miraba embobado. Trataba de comportarse lo peor posible cada vez que lo veía cerca.

Miró de reojo a Levi que estaba examinando aburrido su celular. Bueno, al menos su hijo no se le parecía… para nada, ¿sería realmente su padre? Es decir… bueno, si había salido a su madre sin dudas esa mujer debía haber sido gloriosa. El chico era lindo… facciones delicadas, ojos azules, piel de porcelana, blanca como el arroz recién hecho, dedos finos, cabello lacio y prolijo, negro como los escarabajos estercoleros, se rió de su comparación. Era algo bajo, pero bien formado… No, no, sacudió la cabeza, sus padres estaban en medio de "algo", que esperaba no durara o se terminara antes de empezar, seria muuuy raro fijarse en alguien que podría llegar a ser su "hermanastro", ¡no! Apretó el celular entre sus manos con bronca.

—Y… ¿qué haces cuando estás aburrido? —dijo Levi con voz arrastrada y perezosa.

Eren se sorprendió de lo profunda que sonó su voz, parpadeó un poco antes de responder.

—Oh… hago patineta… o escucho música, o juego a la play… ¿quieres jugar?

Levi levantó la vista por primera vez y miró muy profundamente al otro. Eren sintió un escalofrío, su mirada fija era un tanto… aterradora.

—Juegos de niños… no estoy interesado… ¿tienes encendedor?

—¿En-encendedor? ¿Uh?... No.

—Tch.

El joven salió al patio luego de sacar un fósforo de la cocina. Eren lo siguió curioso. Se sorprendió de ver que se agachaba, levantaba el dobladillo de su pantalón y de las pulcras medias blancas sacaba una pequeña caja de plata, la abrió y sacó un cigarrillo, luego con la uña de su dedo gordo prendió hábilmente el cerillo y procedió a encender el cigarro. Eren tenía la mandíbula abierta. Levi dio una profunda bocanada.

—¿Fumas? —dijo Eren desconcertado y levantando una ceja.

Levi volvió a mirarlo aburridamente, tomó una profunda bocanada, hizo dos aros de humo perfectos y luego contestó ladeando un poco el rostro.

—No. Estoy jalándomela, ¿no ves? —Acompañó la frase con un sugestivo movimiento con su mano izquierda sobre sus partes íntimas.

Eren se ahogó con su propia saliva y tosió ardorosamente. El otro chico se sonrió malvadamente y luego volvió a fumar con placer. Una vez algo repuesto se acercó un poco.

—¿Me convidas? —dijo tímidamente, él no fumaba pero verlo al otro disfrutando tanto le dio curiosidad.

—¿Acaso quieres un beso indirecto? —preguntó el más bajo sin ningún pudor y le agradó ver que el otro se sonrojaba furiosamente.

—No, no, no me refería a eso, no —Negó enérgicamente.

—Puedo darte algo mucho más rico para que pruebes con tus carnosos labios —Eren se quedó petrificado mientras Levi se relamía sugestivamente, el más bajo metió una mano en sus bolsillos y sacó una paleta de frutilla.

Sostuvo el cigarro entre sus finos y brillosos labios y tomó una de las manos de Eren para depositar el dulce allí. Luego se dio vuelta para terminar de fumar. Eren estaba hecho una estatua.

Escucharon ruidos en la puerta de entrada.

—¡Joder! —dijo el más bajo molesto, tiró el cigarro, lo pisó y lo escondió entre la hierba, sacó un spary bucal de otro de sus bolsillos y se echó un poco—. Vamos, si vienen aquí olerán el humo —Instruyó a Eren tirando levemente de su muñeca. Los dedos de Levi eran fríos.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo la mujer sonriéndoles a los jóvenes—. ¿Se divirtieron en nuestra ausencia?

—Sí, conversamos un poco —dijo Levi ayudando a la mujer a servir los pocillos.

Eren se comportó un poco mejor, no le gustaba el helado de frutilla, pero no reclamó, incluso dio las gracias al final. Miraba de reojo al más bajo pero Levi no volvió a prestarle atención en absoluto.

Luego de un café, Levi se excusó diciendo que debía estudiar para un examen, Eren se fue a su cuarto. Y al fin Erwin y Carla pudieron disfrutar de una charla relajada entre adultos, ambos se dieron cuenta la gran cantidad de cosas en común que tenían. Pero el cejón quería ir despacio, no quería apresurar las cosas.

—Ah, ¿por casualidad conoces algún tutor de ciencias sociales? Es que a Eren le ha ido pésimo en esa materia y tiene un examen que se acerca… Tengo miedo que repruebe…

—Bueno, la verdad no —dijo Erwin intentando recordar—. Oh, pero seguramente Levi sabe —dice sacando su celular y le marca a su hijo.

—Papá… ¿mmm? ¿Tutor? ¿Para quién? Oh… yo puedo hacerlo… sí, papá, con todo gusto, puedo prepararlo, en menos de una semana estará listo —Aseguró el jovencito sonriendo con picardía.

—Bueno eh… —Erwin se debatía entre decirle la verdad o no, pero decidió jugarse una última carta—. Levi es un alumno con honores, me dijo que si a Eren no le molesta él lo puede ayudar.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Erwin! —dijo la mujer emocionada—. Le preguntaré de inmediato —La mujer salió casi trotando y subió por las escaleras, el rubio estaba nervioso, rogando a todos los dioses que el mocoso vándalo rechazara la oferta.

Escuchó los piecitos de la mujer bajando alegremente y luego se quedó obnubilado unos segundos de su preciosa sonrisa.

—Dice que le encantaría, ¡muchas gracias! ¿Sabes? Cuando decías que tu hijo era un ángel, pensé que era una exageración de tu parte, pero tenías toda la razón, Levi es un chico excepcional… bueno, supongo que eso lo heredó de ti.

La mujer se sonrojó un poco ante el cumplido que acababa de hacer y a Erwin se le enredó la lengua. Bueno, iba a seguir de cerca ese experimento. Después de todo podría ser que Levi llevara por buen camino a Eren y lo hiciera un ciudadano respetable, además él también podría… Se rió, ya estaba pensando a futuro… y sintió que eso era muy bueno.

-0-

—Escucha, estudian aquí en el living, ¿estamos? —dijo Erwin muy serio, Levi lo miró aburrido—. No te dejes llevar por las cosas que te diga, más bien quiero que tú logres influenciar en él para bien.

—Sí, papá, apúrate o llegarás tarde a tu cita —el rubio resopló—. Ya, ya, vete, todo estará bien, haré de Eren un erudito en la materia. Adiós, vuelvan tarde —le semi sonrió cómplice.

—Eren vendrá en un momento, nos vemos. Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Vete.

—Adiós.

Cuando Eren ingresó, Levi ya tenía sus apuntes listos, y dos libros de texto.

—Pasa, toma asiento, ¿quieres algo de beber? Tengo refresco de manzana.

—Sí, genial —Eren se acercó a la mesa y dejó su carpeta y su cartuchera. Levi se fue a la cocina, volvió con los dos vasos.

—Bien, estos son mis apuntes, no los rayes y no los ensucies. Muéstrame qué tienes —dijo mirando la carpeta.

En poco menos de media hora Eren le mostró su triste carpeta incompleta, los exámenes con muchos rojos, explicando qué partes no entendía.

—Sí, bueno, es una jodida materia aburrida —Agregó Levi—. ¿Acaso escribes con el culo? ¡Dios! Sólo por tu ortografía yo te habría reprobado. Como sea. Toma mi carpeta, lo primero será que empieces a completarla, una vez que esté completa empezaremos con historia.

Mientras Eren resoplaba y se ponía a completar, Levi se entretenía con su celular.

—¿Te molesta si pongo música? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, el otro negó con la cabeza. Sacó su celular y puso algo de la banda "In this moment".

Levi se reía mientras contestaba unos mensajes, Eren lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, le llevaría una eternidad completar esas hojas. “Levi tiene una bonita sonrisa”, pensó, y volvió su nariz al papel.

—¡Oh, wow! —dijo Levi de repente y siguió aporreando su pantalla.

—¿Tu novia? —preguntó Eren casual, el de ojos azules lo miró de reojo, pero no le contestó—. ¿Novio?

—No tengo ni novias, ni novios, yo solo tengo folla-amigos.

Eren levantó las cejas sorprendido. Luego se relajó y rodó los ojos en actitud de "sí, seguro, por un momento me la creí".

—Uno de ellos me está mandando fotos eróticas —Deslizó el más bajo con su seriedad habitual—. ¿Quieres ver?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Aceptó el castaño.

Levi abrió una de las fotos de whatsapp y le mostró al muchacho. El de ojos verdes a su vez abrió grande los ojos como rata asfixiada. Una foto, muy, muy explícita, de un pene erecto en primer plano y más abajo dos dedos metidos en la entrada de quien-quiera-que-fuera.

—Ahora si me crees, ¿eh? Bueno, me voy a fumar —dijo el de cabello negro mientras se ponía de pie y enfilaba hacia el patio.

Eren quedó perplejo perdiendo la capacidad de hablar por varios minutos.

Al cabo de tres días, Eren al fin tenía su carpeta completa y un dolor de dedos de tanto apretar la lapicera. Levi le dio un libro de historia para que resumiera algunas hojas y luego hablaran al respecto.

El de ojos verdes estaba a gusto, el más bajo tenía una manera muy práctica de educar y sus explicaciones eran sencillas, se le da muy bien lo de enseñar, y poco a poco se le fue aclarando el panorama.

Esa tarde está inusualmente calurosa. El de cabello negro usa un short blanco y está descalzo, con una remera verde agua que le sienta bien a su blanca piel. Mientras Eren lee él sigue con su celular.

—Así que tu folla-amigo es hombre… —dijo con naturalidad.

—Sep… ¿tienes sed? Me serviré un refresco —Eren asintió.

Cuando Levi regresaba con los dos vasos, torpemente se enredó en una de las sillas y terminó volcando ambas bebidas encima de Eren, empapándolo por completo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dijo levantando la vajilla, que a Dios gracias eran de plástico y buscó rápidamente servilletas de la cocina para tratar de secar al otro chico, la mesa, la silla y el piso. Luego de gastar una cuantiosa cantidad de papel, suspiró—. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto, te daré algo para que te cambies.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, cuando entraron a la enorme habitación del de cabello negro, Eren quedó deslumbrado. Estaba impecablemente ordenada y limpia. Había una pared, cuya mitad estaba llena de repisas con trofeos, mientras el de ojos azules buscaba ropa adecuada para su invitado, Eren estaba con la boca abierta y se acercó a leer los rótulos. Algunas eran de competencias de ajedrez, otras de carreras (lo que explicaba las musculosas piernas de Levi), otras de competencias y torneos de matemáticas, premios a mejor desempeño, etc.

—Aquí, tienes, tal vez te ande algo ajustado, eres más grande que yo —dijo el chico alcanzándole las prendas.

—Vaya, sí que te destacas.

—Bueno, no es para tanto, solo me gusta competir y ganar, claro está.

Eren se sacó la remera mojada y se secó con la toalla que le dio el de cabello negro quien muy disimuladamente estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. Cuando lo vio sacarse los jeans su mente se nubló, definitivamente tenía razón, el castaño tenía un cuerpo privilegiado y hermoso.

—¿Tienes un trofeo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? —dijo el de ojos verdes sorprendido luego de colocarse el short.

—Ah, sí, pero tengo mucha fuerza por lo que tuve que dejar, los competidores salían muy lastimados y eso me dio problemas.

—¿Tú? —dijo burlonamente el otro, Levi lo miró seriamente, eso no era bueno.

—Mastodontes como tú son fáciles de derribar.

—¡Pfff, pfff! —se rió Eren con ganas.

—¿Cuánto apostamos que te derribo en menos de tres movimientos?

El castaño evaluó la situación, ese enano arrogante no parecía un gran desafío.

—Bien, por veinte dólares —Ofreció el más alto.

—Ok, si tú me derribas te daré tus veinte dólares, pero si yo te derribo fumarás conmigo.

El joven lo miró desconcertado y el más bajo sonrió.

—Hecho.

Eren se puso en guardia, el de cabello negro se acercó, ondulando un poco la cintura, con una velocidad meteórica, y una fuerza descomunal, le barrió una de las piernas, lo tomó de un brazo y tirando brutalmente lo tiró por encima de su hombro haciendo que su espalda rebotara dolorosamente en el piso de madera.

—¡Ouuuch! —Eren se quejó por el golpe en su cabeza y se sobó el lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te diré qué. Que sean dos de tres, para que sea más justo, ¿sí? —Le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

—Bien, es que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Volvieron a ponerse en posición, Eren debe atacar, lo sabe, pero nuevamente Levi se acercó con velocidad, le asentó el talón en los dedos de un pie obligándolo a levantar la pierna mientras lanzaba un chillido, entonces capturó uno de sus brazos lo torció y lo hizo arrodillarse de golpe con dolor.

—Bien, dos de tres, gané —Anunció triunfal para luego soltarlo.

—¡Rayos! En serio que eres fuerte —Aceptó el otro sobándose el brazo, el pie le escocía.

—Bueno, vamos a mi balcón a fumar.

Eren lo acompañó, pero se le aflojaron las piernas cuando Levi sacaba un cigarro de marihuana.

—¡Madre mía! —le soltó sorprendido y un poco asustado.

—Ya, cumple tu parte que no es para tanto, ven siéntate aquí, no lo fumaremos entero, con dos o tres pitadas fuertes es suficiente.

El castaño le hizo caso no muy convencido, su ceño permanecía fruncido.

—No pongas esa cara, no te pedí tu virginidad —dijo Levi burlón y prendió el porro con experticia.

—No soy virgen —Aclaró molesto.

—Claro que lo eres, bueno, ahora te toca —dijo pasándole el pitillo, Eren lo agarró lo miró un buen rato, olió e hizo una mueca de asco—. No seas mal perdedor, anda, no es nada del otro mundo, te ayuda a relajarte. Aspiras fuerte así —le mostró—, y luego retienes el humo lo más que puedas… ahora lo largas, te va a arder un poco la garganta, eso es porque lo hiciste bien.

Eren tomó el fino cigarro y dudó unos segundos, finalmente hizo como Levi le había indicado, pero terminó atorándose y tosiendo un poco.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo Levi palmeándole la espalda—. Ten, te buscaré algo de agua.

Eren sentía que le ardía la garganta y los ojos, solo faltaban dos pitadas más y listo. No encontraba que la cosa fuera tan diferente de fumar un cigarro normal, evento que había sucedido dos o tres veces antes. Aceptó el agua fría y bebió un poco. Tal como dijera Levi en unas pitadas más apagaron el cigarro que se consumió hasta la mitad, observó que lo guardaba en una cajita de “pastillas de menta” que llevaba siempre en un bolsillo.

Los primeros minutos no pasó nada, pero luego a ambos se les pusieron los ojos rojos y Eren empezó a sentir los primeros efectos, sentía como si el tiempo se alargara, el ruido del viento en las hojas de los árboles le llamaba poderosamente la atención, era como si las mismas produjeran música.

—¿Son bonitas, verdad? —dijo Levi, el de ojos verdes lo miró intrigado—. Las hojas —dijo señalándolas y Eren asintió y se rió estúpidamente—. Hicimos conexión —dijo el más bajo sonriendo relajadamente para luego cerrar los ojos suspirando profundo.

Eren lo miró, era como si el cuerpo de Levi despidiera luz.

"Debe ser dulce, dulce como un caramelo de coco", fue el pensamiento que navegó en sus sentidos entumidos. Levi abrió sus ojos azules y lo miró fijamente, entonces se le acercó despacio, Eren no lo detuvo, recibió con tranquilidad un beso lento y húmedo, agradable. El de ojos verdes había besado un par de veces en el pasado, pero esto era completamente diferente, Levi le hacía sentir escalofríos excitantes… ¿o sería la hierba que fumaron? No tenía ganas de buscarle una explicación, más interesante era mordisquearse los labios y enredar sus lenguas. "No está mal", pensó Levi por su parte.

-0-

—¿Cómo van tus clases de profesor particular? —preguntó Erwin mientras su hijo servía la cena.

—Ah, bien, a Eren le cuesta pero creo que le agarró la punta al ovillo. Ahora es cuestión que memorice un par de cosas y ya.

—Eso es muy bueno.

—¿Y tú con Carla?

—Lo estamos tomando con calma, la pasamos bien juntos… ¿ella te cae bien?

—Es linda y amable, me agrada.

—¿Y Eren?

—Es un buen chico, no tengo quejas —Erwin lo miró con un dejo de preocupación—. No exageres, pa, no me ha invitado a ninguna misa negra o sacrificio humano, creo que tienes una idea equivocada de él.

—Bueno, mientras lo lleves por el camino del bien, todos estaremos bien —Levi le sonrió con inocencia fingida mientras devoraba un pedazo de la carne asada con ganas.

-0-

—Entonces… —dijo Levi con la voz cargada de deseo—. ¿Qué batalla fue la que perdió Napoleón?

Eren apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía las manos de Levi trabajando con firmeza en su entrepierna, su cerebro intentaba funcionar, pero toda su sangre estaba más abajo que arriba en su cuerpo.

—Vamos, Eren… o no te dejaré acabar… —Le susurró eróticamente y mordió su oreja con suavidad.

—Ah… mmm… Wa-waterloo… —Escucha al más bajo reírse y repartir besos en su bronceado cuello, las recompensas de su tutor de turno son las mejores que podría haber esperado.

-0-

—Estoy tan contenta —Contaba Carla—. Eren ha mejorado notablemente, ¡vieras el entusiasmo con el que estudia!

—Pues la verdad, yo también estoy muy feliz con este cambio.

Dos meses han pasado, y la relación de los adultos ya es oficial.

-0-

Esa tarde a Carla le ha bajado la presión, aparentemente tiene un poco de estrés producto de las presiones de su trabajo. Erwin la acompañó a la casa y la dejó arropada, le indicó que volvería más tarde a chequear que estuviera bien y que mejor va a su casa a buscar a Eren para que le haga compañía mientras él les preparara la cena a todos.

Cruzó la calle para entrar a su casa. Se sorprendió de no encontrar a los jóvenes en el comedor, aunque si hay un desparramo de carpetas y libros sobre la mesa. Escuchó murmullos ahogados escaleras arriba. Se acercó cauteloso, casi en puntas de pie y las primeras cosas que oye, de una voz agonizante y agitada, lo dejan perplejo.

—Aaah… du-duele… ¡más despacio!

—¡Cállate, zorra! Te acabas de venir, no me digas que no te gusta ¡Te daré mucho más duro!

—¡Aaarrggh! Sí… sí…

—¿Lo ves? Eres una zorra muy desvergonzada…

**_Erwin entró en la habitación sin tocar, no hacía falta, según su punto de vista, porque su amado hijo Levi era un ángel caído del cielo._ **

Pero tendría que comerse todas sus palabras apenas abrió esa pesada puerta, ya que Levi tenía sometido a un muy lloroso Eren con las manos atadas y semi desnudo de la cintura para abajo, mientras su amado, perfecto querubín lo embestía con fuerza tirando de sus castaños cabellos desde atrás.

Erwin se quedó blanco de la impresión, Eren lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas que pudo manotear, mientras Levi lo miraba con enojo.

—Deberías tocar antes de entrar, viejo —Replicó su hijo molesto.

El rubio cerró y se fue a preparar un café bien cargado.

-0-

Eren estaba rojo como la lava de un volcán en erupción. Levi estaba sentado muy derecho pero sin atisbos de vergüenza alguna. Erwin desde el otro lado de la mesa los miraba taciturno.

—Bien… ¿quién me va a explicar lo que vi?

—Nada del otro mundo, papá, sólo estábamos follando, además usamos preservativos.

—¡No se trata de eso! ¡Por Jesucristo nuestro señor! ¡Son dos críos!

—Tenemos dieciocho, papá —Le recordó su hijo con cara de aburrimiento.

—¿Esto es lo que hacían cada vez que se quedaban a solas?

—No —Aclaró nuevamente Levi—. Sólo la mitad de las veces, la otra mitad la usábamos para estudiar. Si no, ¿cómo crees que Eren iba a mejorar tanto?

—No quiero saber más detalles —Aclaró el adulto sobándose el puente de la nariz.

—Tú preguntaste —dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos ya molesto del todo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban saliendo? —preguntó el padre que también estaba cabreado.

—¿Saliendo? No estamos saliendo, somos folla-amigos.

—¡Con un demonio, Levi Ackerman! —Grita el rubio cejón—. ¿Qué mierda es eso de folla-amigos? Estoy saliendo con la madre de Eren, más respeto. Y ahora ustedes dos aclaran la situación como corresponde, o son novios o no son nada, no usarán mi casa como un hotel de amor cuando las hormonas se les descontrolen. ¿Han entendido?

—Eren, ¿quieres ser mi novio? —pregunta Levi y el otro joven se pone más rojo aún.

—Yo… yo sí quiero… Pero si vamos a salir debes dejar de ver a tus otros folla-amigos.

—¿No puede ser una relación libre? —pregunta el más bajo con naturalidad.

—No, si vamos a ser novios yo quiero ser exclusivo.

—¿Tienes otros folla-como-sea? —Pregunta Erwin anonadado.

—Cuatro… siempre es bueno tenerlos a mano por cualquier emergencia.

Y ahora es Erwin al que se le baja la presión.

-0-

Carla terminó de aderezar la ensalada y se sentó con el resto de la familia. Acarició la cabeza de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente, luego miró a Levi.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a Eren, Levi, aprobó todas sus materias y ahora está mucho mejor en el colegio. Ustedes son nuestra salvación —dijo emocionada.

Las miradas vuelan fugazmente de un lado a otro. Nadie dirá nada, hay un pacto de silencio entre tres de los cuatro. Al menos hasta que dos consoliden su situación.

Carla aprendió que no estaba mal darse una oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo. Eren aprendió que era mejor esforzarse un poco con tal de tener a su madre feliz. Erwin aprendió que es mejor golpear siempre antes de entrar en una habitación. Levi aprendió que al lado de su bonito novio, no extrañaba para nada a sus folla-amigos.

.

By Luna de Acero… respetuosa ante todo…


End file.
